Meet The Ponds
by nerdyninjaunicorn
Summary: The Doctor and Clara meet a couple of the Doctor's old friends. Clara, meet the Ponds!


**A/N: Farewell, Matt Smith. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. I do, however own a toy Dalek. "EXTERMINATE!"**

Amy awoke to a noise that was familiar, but it was one she had not heard for a number of years. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but she listened closely. The sound of the TARDIS was unmistakable now, and Amy rolled over to shake her husband excitedly, like a giddy child at Christmas. "Rory! Wake up! He's here!"

"Wha-" Rory jolted up in the bed, turning to his wife "Amy, what's going on?"

"Its the Doctor! He's here!" She squealed excitedly, hopping put of bed, and grabbing her bathrobe as she determinedly set forth to go outside.

"Amy, its a dream," Rory called out to Amy, but he threw his bathrobe on anyways.

"No, it's not!"

"Let's be rational, Amy," Rory begged, not wanting to have his wife disappointed on Christmas Eve "The Doctor said he could never see us again, and what the hell is he doing in Maine of Christmas Eve? Don't you think he'd go to the Bahamas or something, where it's not bloody freezing?"

"Well, the TARDIS takes him where he needs to go. He must need us!" She exclaimed, urgency in her voice "Oh, God, no, Rory, what if he's hurt?"

Rory never got a chance to speak for Amy had raced outside, leaving Rory no choice but to follow her to the frigid Maine outdoors.

Once Amy had made it to the front porch, she saw a sight that was perhaps the most bizarre she had ever seen; the Doctor was standing just outside the TARDIS beside a short girl with a white dress. It almost looked like...a wedding dress.

"I _still _don't see why you didn't want to go to Paris for the honeymoon," the Doctor whined.

"Well, I've always heard it's beautiful in Maine this time of year..."

"But it's_ Maine_! Who goes to Maine for-"

"DOCTOR!" Amy found herself yelling. What the hell was going on?

The Doctor spun around, a wide grin on his face. "Amelia Pond! And Rory, too!" He turned to the girl and kissed her "You ARE a genius!"

"Care to explain what the hell is going on here, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, Doctor, where is our daughter?" Amy's arms were crossed. This was not good. Not good at all.

The Doctor's mouth opened and the girl turned to him "Are these...you in-laws? But I thought they were your-"

"It's a LONG story," the Doctor said.

"Ok...um, hello. I'm Clara," the girl waved to Amy and Rory.

"You sound familiar," Rory said "I don't know where, but I've heard you before."

"Hello again, Nina."

"You're soufflé girl? But I thought she-" Amy gave the Doctor a gobsmacked look.

"It's a LONG story."

"So you two are...married?" Rory asked, looking back and forth between the newlyweds.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. Your daughter actually thought it was a good idea, she suggested it really-" the Doctor rambled on, only to be cut off by Amy.

"What? But she's your WIFE?"

"Technically, she's an ex-wife, as I am the current wife," Clara said, defensive over her new position.

"Oh, see, Amy..."

"Never mind that, I thought she died!" Rory interjected, gesturing towards Clara.

"Hey! Nose boy, I _have _a name!" Clara crossed her arms.

"Don't talk to my husband like that!"

Soon, the Ponds and Clara were screaming at one another in a frenzy that not even the Doctor could follow.

"...take your soufflé-"

"...uncle said that-"

"...friends and-"

"...soup-"

"LADIES, SETTLE DOWN!" the Doctor shouted, earning a glare from Rory. "And Rory."

Clara stopped and stared at the Doctor. Amy looked down at her hands. He sighed "Look. It is Christmas Eve. And my honeymoon. Can we stop the fighting and spend Christmas together, Amelia?"

Amy looked up, meeting the Doctor in the eye. "Fine, Raggedy Man. You have to explain everything to us though. Every. Single. Detail. Don't leave anything out."

"Sounds alright by me," Clara shrugged, and stepped closer to her husband, grabbing his hand.

"Well don't just stand there, Rory, let Clara and I in, it is freezing. I still don't understand why anybody would come here at the coldest time of year!"

:

**A/N: I apologize for the brevity of this, but I wanted this done by Christmas. I will, unfortunately, be unable to watch the Christmas special tonight, but I thought this would be my Christmas present for you. :)**


End file.
